Dark Chocolate
by AliasStars
Summary: Rin hates dark chocolate with a passion, and now she's got it all over her hands. Len could just wipe it off for her, but where would the fun be in that? Lemon, twincest, and dark chocolate.


Rin dipped the last orange slice into the chocolate fondue, and grinned. Unfortunately, that smile faded right off when she looked at her hands.

"I hate dark chocolate," Rin whined to her brother. "I hate it. And I have it all over my fingers." She waved her chocolate drenched hands towards Len, who turned and sighed.

"...And why do you have chocolate all over your fingers?"

"Dipping!" cried Rin indignantly. "I was dipping fruits for the party tonight, and..." When her brother shook his head at her stupidity, she let out a whine. "Get me a paper towel! Can you wipe it off for me?"

"...No. Why don't you just wash it off?" Len asked.

"I don't want to get the faucet all chocolatey!" That was Rin's brilliant excuse. Len turned to look back at her, his head tilted slightly. Slowly, like the sun shining on a cloudy afternoon, a mischievous smile began to spread across Len's face as he raised his finger to the side of his mouth in thought.

"What? Why are you grinning like that?" Rin questioned nervously. Len, in a few fluent strides, walked over and held her hand up close to his face. "L-Len, c-can you just get me a paper towel please?"

"Of course I _could," _Len said silkily. "But where's the fun in that?"

Rin watched as he, in soft, gentle, strokes, began licking the chocolate off of her fingertips. It tickled the slightest, but he did it almost elegantly.

"H-Hey," Rin trilled her fingers as he moved to her palm, which was clenched in his hand. "What are you...?"

"You wanted it off," said Len between licks. "So I'm getting it off for you. Stop complaining." He released her hands and smirked at her. "All done. Speaking of which, have you ever even tasted dark chocolate?"

"No," Rin huffed. "And I don't want to." Len stood about fifty billion feet over her, and he looked rather intimidating. Len had grown, in every way, and now was evenly proportioned out. His soft blond hair was pulled back and tied carelessly. He had developed a most mischievous smile, and he had no hair whatsoever on his arms or legs. It was unnerving, but that was how Rin preferred it.

As for Len, he observed his twin sister. All the talk of Rin being small, flat, short, loud, that had all been true, yes, but she had matured somewhere along the way. Not that she'd really grown _physically, _per say, but she had grown mentally. She was beautiful, now, just as everyone had expected. Yet she was still the most childish.

Then, Len pressed something against her mouth, which happened to be...His own mouth.

The actual kiss took her by surprise, enough for her to leave her mouth open in shock. As he lazily drew his tongue along hers, she tasted the sweet yet slightly bitter pangs of dark chocolate.

"It's not that bad, is it?" asked Len victoriously as she savored the lingering flavor. She shook her head.

"But I liked the kissing more."

Len chuckled under his breath and kissed her once more, his own chocolate-sticky fingers leaving fingerprints against her skin as he caressed it softly. Rin sighed, her shirt hitching up on one side as he let himself explore. She reached for the table and he took her waist, propping her up on top of the wood surface. Nuzzling against her neck, he reached for the blouse.

"H-Hey, wait..." Rin breathed, but Len wasn't going to wait. No more. With several careful, swift, motions, he undid the buttons on her blouse and it slipped to Rin's shoulders. He reached behind her to unhook her undergarment. Rin blushed deep red, the strawberry color painting all of her, down to her toes.

The room was beginning to get increasingly hot, the smell of dark chocolate and their activity filling the air. Len dipped his fingers into the chocolate and Rin leaned forward to do the same thing for him as he had her. She was so cute, almost hugging his fingers to her mouth to do the task.

And when he began teasing with his hands, Rin couldn't help but let out a slightly muffled squeak, because _damn _it felt good. Very good. His hands traced down her waist, past her hips, brushing softly against her thighs in gently strokes. Through her fingers, Rin mewled again, blushing in embarrassment. He raised an eyebrow and smiled a crooked smile that made Rin suck in a sharp breath.

"Len, you're _beautiful -" _The words escaped her mouth and she grinned sheepishly. Len seemed to pout a little bit and turn his head.

"Men aren't beautiful. Well...Not really. Damn it, Rin, you're sucking the light from this room."

"You suck with cliché, romantic, lines, Len. The lights are off. It's daytime." Rin raised her eyebrows, and Len actually blushed, realizing his mistake.

"Shut up." he murmured in a soft voice, tenderness beneath it, and resumed kissing her like the world was going to end tomorrow. Rin's light, soft orange skirt hitched up to her waist as he pulled one leg to the the side slightly. Unbuttoning his own pants, he pulled the skirt away. To him, it was a mere annoyance- Something that was just in the way of him and Rin.

Rin braced herself- Tales from her friends illustrated that this would be painful, emphasized by Miku, who said it felt like something getting torn up inside you. Rin shuddered. Stupid Miku...

The first thrust did hurt. _A lot. _Rin let out a sharp squeak and wrapped her legs tighter around Len's.

"I'm sorry. Did it hurt a lot?" He questioned softly, brushing hair from her face.

"Y-Yes...B-But I'm okay," she said, shakily giving him a smile. "Go on."

The first one may have hurt, but the rest didn't. In fact, the steady pace and the rhythm kept Rin thrusting her hips forward unconsciously.

"Oh, _jeez- _Len-!" Rin bit her tongue, her legs now up around his waist as he did it. Rin was short- Undeniably- So her on top of the table just made it easier for her male counterpart to take her. His hand caressed her neck and he pulled her head closer, his lips nuzzling against her soft, silky, blond hair.

"Oh,_ Len_!" Rin sang to the ceiling, as he thrust one last time. Both experienced the pure, _beautiful, _bliss of it all...Together, clutching and panting and holding each other in death grips.

"D-Do you know h-how much I l-love you?" Len's breaths were heavy, his voice soft.

Rin just laughed weakly and collapsed against him. "You c-could stand t-to tell me more..."

He leaned down to nip her cheeks and grinned.

"A whole banana?" Rin raised her eyebrows.

Len was drowning the fruit in chocolate. "Yes. I love bananas." He took it out and offered it to Rin, who, shrugging, took the banana from him. The chocolate coat was already hardening, and Rin nibbled at one end.

Suddenly, Len blushed red and stared at the fruit. Rin caught his expression and looked down herself.

Pink rose to her face as she stared at the offending banana. She set it down and they looked at each other.

"Y-You know what? I think I d-don't want a banana anymore." Rin stammered, averting her eyes from Len.

Len brushed his bangs from his dark, sapphire, eyes and laughed nervously. "Yeah...Let's just have strawberries."

_**Review, please? x3**_


End file.
